


Ra's Revenge.

by Batwoman2019



Series: Kagan one shot series. [64]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Batwoman (TV 2019)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:21:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29956755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batwoman2019/pseuds/Batwoman2019
Summary: What happens when Ra Al Ghul shows up in Gotham wanting to get revenge against the bat and Oliver.
Relationships: Harrison Chase (General Hospital)/Original Male Character(s), Kate Kane/Reagan, Matthew Casey/Veracity (Pitch Perfect), Michael Corinthos III/Willow Tait
Series: Kagan one shot series. [64]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1742134
Comments: 6
Kudos: 5





	Ra's Revenge.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys here's my latest Kagan one shot i hope you all enjoy it.

(Over Port Charles,NY Mark's at the Metro Court talking and joking around with Michael and Chase as their talking Mark's phone goes off he grabs it out to see who it 

is seeing who it is he gets annoyed and mutes the ringer and then puts the phone down.)

Michael: Uh-oh?  
Mark: Yeah. Sorry it's just ever since we got Kate back. I've been getting calls from Reporters non-stop it's very annoying.  
Michael: No we get it believe me.  
Mark: Oh no i do. It's just the matter of when this whole thing with Kate being Batwoman will finally hit him and he'll stop being such an ass.  
Chase: Someone like Jacob Kane is never going to stop being such an ass if he can help it.  
Mark: I'm well aware of that.

(He laughs at him as Michael's phone goes off he grabs it out to go and answers it then he gets up and walks off as Mark looks at Chase and smiles at him.)

Mark: How's Willow doing?  
Chase: She's are right. I mean she's not because of what Nina said. It really messed with her.  
Mark: Yeah well having a child you've been the mother of telling you're not his mother. That would of messed with anyone.  
Chase: Yeah i know that. And the fact that Nina had him say it. I mean what the hell kind of person tells a three year old that.  
Mark: Someone who doesn't care if she hurts your feelings or not.  
Chase: Yeah that's true.  
Mark: Of all honesty. I think it was to early for Michael and Willow to even let Nina within feet of Wiley.  
Chase: Yeah no i completely agree with you. But since then Michael's told her she's not to come near Wiley until they deem it right for her to do so.  
Mark: Well as long as their being good parents that's that really matters.  
Chase: Yeah.  
Mark: Anyway. That was one hell of a wedding day.

(He looks at him and laughs.)

Chase: Yeah it was.  
Mark: How's Finn doing?  
Chase: As well as expected.

(Mark looks at him and nods his head at him.)

Mark: Well. I can't really say that i know how he feels because well i don't.

(He laughs at him.)

Chase: Yeah.  
Mark: Okay what's going on?  
Chase: It's just he's been acting weird.  
Mark: Dude you live in Port Charles. Things are always weird here.

(He looks at him and laughs.)

Chase: No. I was just saying. Dude your fucked up.  
Mark: I know. I don't think anything can be any more weird here then in Gotham. And please never tell Kate i said that.  
Chase: I make no promises.

(Mark throws one of his fries at him getting him to laugh as Michael walks back up to them.)

Mark: Uh-oh.  
Michael: Yeah.  
Mark: What's up?  
Michael: Well after that whole thing with Nina and her telling Wiley that Willow wasn't his mother.  
Mark: Okay.  
Michael: So my mom thought it be a good idea to run a DNA test on Wiley against Nina.  
Mark: Okay.  
Michael: We just got the DNA tests back.

(Mark and Chase look at him.)

Mark: Okay. So is Wiley her Grandson?  
Michael: No. He's not.

(They both look at him and laugh off the shock.)

Mark: Which means.  
Chase: Janelle wasn't Nina's daughter.  
Mark: And Jax should of kept his mouth shut.

(They both look at him and nod their heads as Mark's phone goes off again he grabs it up it up to see who it is. Seeing the number he gets annoyed and mutes it again. 

Which annoys the person on the other end.)

Michael: Okay that's the forth time you've muted that phone since you've been here.  
Mark: Yeah i know it is.  
Michael: Okay so start talking who is that?  
Mark: Matt Casey!  
Michael: Oh.

(Mark laughs at him.)

Chase: He still gloating that he stole Veracity from you?  
Mark: If he was 51 wouldn't have him anymore.  
Michael: And here i thought you were the good Buchanan.  
Mark: Dude I'm a Buchanan there's nothing good about my family trust me.

(They start laughing then calm down as his phone goes off again he grabs it up and sees it's from Kate and answers it.)

Mark: Kate!  
Kate: Hey.  
Mark: What's wrong?  
Kate: Have you heard from either Vera or Mary?  
Mark: No. Why?  
Kate: Because me and my dad have been trying to get a hold of them but neither one of them seem to be answering their phones.  
Mark: Well have you talked to Ryan maybe she's seen Mary.  
Kate: I've even tried Ryan she's not even answering her phone.  
Mark: Huh. As far as Vera goes why don't you try her boy toy i'm sure he'll be more then happy to answer that question.  
Kate: Mark come on.

(He hangs up with her and puts the phone down hearing him hang up she looks at Sophie who can tell she looks annoyed.)

Sophie: Boy toy?  
Kate: He's still not happy with Casey for stealing Veracity from him.  
Sophie: Weren't they friends?  
Kate: The best of friends until Casey suddenly wanted to be with Veracity.

(She looks at her and then looks off annoyed. As her phone goes off again she looks at the number and answers it.)

Mark: I'm sorry.  
Kate: It's fine. So you wouldn't also of happen to of heard from Reagan have you?

(He looks at Michael and Chase.)

Mark: No i haven't.  
Kate: Damn.  
Mark: Kate what the hell is going on?  
Kate: I don't know. I got a call from Calamity a few minutes ago saying Vera never showed up to Rehearsals.  
Mark: I'm on my way back.  
Kate: Okay.

(Then he hangs up and stands up.)

Michael: You are right?  
Mark: No.  
Chase: What's wrong?  
Mark: I don't know. But i don't like it.  
Chase: Why not?  
Mark: Because from Kate just said the people she's tried to call aren't answering their phones and that's not like either one of them.  
Michael: You want one of us to go with you?  
Mark: No i'll be okay.

(They nod their heads at him as grabs up his coat and rushes from the restaurant and heads out to his car.)

Chase: That doesn't sound good.  
Michael: No it doesn't and you were doing a lot of smiling at him.

(Chase looks at him and laughs.)

Chase: We're just friends. Friends who have gotten close.  
Michael: So what were you two talking about before i came back over here?  
Chase: The weddings.  
Michael: Yeah i'm sorry man.  
Chase: Ah it's nothing. I mean i feel bad for Finn. I can honestly say i don't know if i could handle being lied to for so long about someone being my child.

(Michael looks at him and nods his head.)

Chase: I mean i know what me and Sasha did wasn't forgivable or at least i don't think so.

(He nods his head at him as Mark walks back into the room and over to them.)

Mark: I forgot my key's.

(They laugh at him as he walks back out.)

Michael: He's really worried about them.  
Chase: He is.

(He laughs at him.)

Michael: Oh my god.  
Chase: What?  
Michael: You've fallen in love with him.

(Chase looks at him and then looks off.)

Chase: I might of but then again.  
Michael: What?  
Chase: He's still in love with Veracity.  
Michael: I know.  
Chase: I'd never have a chance with him. Not with him still bring in love with her.  
Michael: No i hear ya.

(Chase looks at him and laughs.)

Chase: Yeah yeah.

(He laughs at him. Later over in Gotham Mark walks into Crow Head Quarters and heads up to Jacobs office as he gets there he opens the door and walks in as he walks in 

Kate looks at him.)

Mark: Hey.  
Kate: Hey.  
Mark: I'm sorry about hanging up earlier.  
Kate: No it's fine. Casey's still a touchy subject.  
Mark: He stole my girlfriend from me Kate.  
Kate: I know he did. But Mark right now you're gonna have to work along side him.  
Mark: Yeah no. Not happening. He steps foot into this building and i'll deck him.

(She looks at him and knows he'll do it.)

Kate: Mark!  
Mark: She might be his girlfriend but i'm not working with him. I'll see the man dead before i ever see myself working along side him.

(She looks at her father who can tell he's just as annoyed.)

Jacob: Mark you kill him you will lose Veracity.  
Mark: I'd rather lose her friendship over having to hear him gloat everytime we're in a room together about how he's with her and not me.

(They both look at him and then look off.)

Kate: Mark i just want to find my sister.  
Mark: Well than we'll find her. But Casey's staying out of the investigation. I'd rather work with Peter August over him.

(Then he turns and walks out of the office as Kate sits down annoyed.)

Jacob: He's gonna wanna help.  
Kate: I realize that.  
Jacob: Are right.  
Kate: I'll talk to him.  
Jacob: No amount of talking to him is going to change his mind about Casey Kate.  
Kate: I realize that.

(Then she gets up and walks out of the room. Out in the hallway Mark's texting Chase as Casey walks up to him feeling him there Mark walks around him and leaves the 

building as he's standing there knowing Mark's still annoyed with him.)

Tyler: Should of stayed away from her. And while you're at it.  
Casey: What?  
Tyler: Stay the hell away from this case.  
Casey: She's my girlfriend.  
Tyler: Maybe so. But all you are is a fire fighter.

(Then he walks off as Casey looks at him in shock at what he said. Outside by his truck Mark's looking around as he walks over to him.)

Tyler: Hey.

(Mark looks up at him and laughs.)

Mark: Hey man.  
Tyler: You are right?  
Mark: I've been better. 

(He laughs at him.)

Tyler: We're gonna find them.  
Mark: I know that. We still don't really know who took them.  
Tyler: Yeah i know that.  
Mark: How you doing with being back here that is?  
Tyler: I'm trying my hardest not to lose it. I mean mainly being back in the same building as my ex wife.  
Mark: Yeah i hear ya.  
Tyler: I'm sorry Mark.

(He looks at him and laughs.)

Mark: It's fine.  
Tyler: It really isn't.  
Mark: No it isn't. But than again.  
Tyler: what?  
Mark: I know i gotta get over her wanting to be with Captain dick wad but.  
Tyler: What?  
Mark: I can't do it. I can't get over how he took her from me.  
Tyler: What happened?  
Mark: He slept with her.

(He looks at him and then looks off.)

Tyler: Yikes.  
Mark: Yeah. And i wasn't even the one who walked in on them.  
Tyler: Who was it?  
Mark: Calamity! 

(He looks off.)

Mark: I'll never forget the day she told me i wanted to kill him. In fact i nearly did. If it hadn't of been for Sophie calling me and telling me Kate had been found.

(He looks at him and then looks off as Mark remembers that day. Flashback to three months ago. Mark's backstage looking over the tour book as Calamity walks into the 

building looking for Veracity.)

Mark: If you're looking for Veracity she's in the driving room.

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Calamity: Thank you. But right now i can't even.

(He looks up at her.)

Mark: What's up?  
Calamity: Have you talked to Veracity?  
Mark: No why?  
Calamity: I really shouldn't tell you this.  
Mark: Tell me what?

(She looks at him and then looks off.)

Mark: Cal what the hell is going on with you?  
Calamity: well last night after the show i went back to the room to try and talk to Veracity about what happened just after the show.  
Mark: Okay. I remember you two having words.  
Calamity: Yeah.  
Mark: Why?  
Calamity: Because of Matt Casey.

(He looks at her and laughs off the annoyance.)

Mark: What he do?  
Calamity: He kissed her.

(He looks at her and then looks off.)

Mark: He what?  
Calamity: He kissed her and then after the show as you saw we had words.  
Mark: Okay.  
Calamity: So i went back to her room to talk to her but she wasn't there.

(He looks at her.)

Mark: Where the hell was she?  
Calamity: She was with Casey.

(Mark looks at her and then down at the dressing room.)

Mark: She was with him?  
Calamity: I'm sorry Mark.

(He puts the book down and walks into the dressing room as he walks in he sees her there talking with Casey.)

Mark: You slept with Casey?

(She looks over at him and looks off not sure of what to say to him.)

Veracity: Mark!

(He walks over to Casey and punches him sending him down as he goes down Mark grabs him up and gets him in the stomach getting him to double in pain then he punches 

him again sending him down again then he kicks him in the ribs getting him to roll over Mark goes to kick him again but his phone goes off he grabs it out to see who 

it is seeing the number he answers it.)

Mark: Sophie!  
Sophie: We found Kate.

(He looks around the room and then at Veracity.)

Mark: She okay?  
Sophie: She's pretty banged up but she's just fine. Looking forward to getting home to her friends and family.  
Mark: I can't wait to see her.  
Sophie: Well we're headed back to Gotham now.  
Mark: Okay i'll see you guys there.  
Sophie: Okay can you tell her sisters.  
Mark: Yeah.  
Sophie: Okay. Bye.  
Mark: Bye.

(Then he hangs up and looks at Veracity.)

Mark: I can't.

(She grabs him he turns to look at her.)

Mark: That was Sophie.  
Veracity: Okay.  
Mark: They found Kate their on the way back to Gotham. As for him you want him you can have him. We're through.

(Then he lightly takes her hand off of his arm and walks out of the room as Calamity looks at her and walks out of the room annoyed as she walks out she looks at 

Serenity and Charity.)

Calamity: He's lucky that's all he got.  
Serenity: Yeah.

(End of flash back Mark's just coming out of his thoughts as Casey walks out.)

Mark: He just can't stay the hell away.  
Tyler: He's trying to fix a friendship he screwed up when he slept with Veracity.  
Mark: Yeah well. I hope he's a better boyfriend then he was a friend.  
Tyler: Yeah.

(As they continue to talk he walks up to them as Mark's phone goes off he grabs it out to see who it is seeing the number he answers it.)

Mark: Hey.

(He walks away from them to talk to them.)

Casey: He can't keep ignoring me.  
Tyler: Sure he can. 

(Then he walks off to go back inside then Mark hangs up with Michael and then walks around him to go back inside as he walks inside he follows Tyler back over to their 

command center. As their walking towards it Kate comes out of their command center.)

Kate: I think we just figured out who took the girls?  
Mark: Who?  
Oliver: Ra Al Ghul!

(They turn and look at him.)

Mark: I thought he was dead.  
Oliver: So did we.  
Mark: He died on the old earth.  
Oliver: When we restored the universe.  
Mark: We brought back one of your enemies.  
Oliver: Yeah. And this one is not going to die so easily this time.  
Mark: I know that.  
Oliver: Have you guys had contact with him yet?  
Kate: That's why i was coming here. He's up on the screen.

(They rush into the room and see him up on the screen.)

Mark: Oh god.

(Kate looks at him and then looks off.)

Kate: She looks worse then i did.  
Mark: Which means they've been torturing her.

(Kate looks off.)

Kate: Do you see Veracity?  
Mark: No i don't.  
Kate: I don't even see Mary or Ryan.

(He looks at her and feels bad for her.)

Mark: We'll find them.  
Kate: I know we will. I didn't survive months in that hell hole lose my sisters and the woman i love now.

(He smiles at her. Oliver looks at her and feels bad for her. Then he comes into view.)

Ra Al Ghul: Well if it isn't Kate Kane.

(She looks at him she goes to go after the screen but Mark and Oliver keep her back.)

Kate: What the hell do you want?  
Ra Al Ghul: Pay back.  
Mary: For what?

(They look over at Mary whose tied to a chair next to Ryan and Veracity. And then next to her is Margo.)

Ra Al Ghul: Why don't you ask Oliver Queen.

(He looks at him and then to Kate who looks off annoyed.)

Mark: So what the hell do you have Veracity and Mary Kane for?  
Ra Al Ghul: Oh i had to go after two other or three people who know Kate Kane.

(Kate looks at him and goes to go after him but Mark's able to keep a hold of her.)

Kate: You hurt my sisters and i'll kill you.

(He looks at her and laughs off the shock.)

Kate: I wouldn't be so shocked. I've killed before.

(Mark looks at her but doesn't question it.)

Ra Al Ghul: I'm sure you have. But you see. I'm not gonna be easy to kill this time.  
Kate: I'll find away if you hurt my sisters.

(Mark and Oliver continue to try and keep Kate back.)

Reagan: Kate!

(She looks at her and sees how bad she looks.)

Reagan: No more killing. He's not worth it.

(Then she gets punched which gets Veracity Mary Ryan and Margo to turn their heads. Away from it.)

Moira: Leave her alone Al Ghul. She has nothing to do with this.  
Ra Al Ghul: Oh that's where you're wrong.

(Mark and Kate look at each other and then to Oliver who looks just as confused.)

Mark: What the hell are you talking about?  
Ra Al Ghul: I'm Reagan's biological father.

(They all look at him in shock including Reagan. Who looks off and then looks at Margo who looks at her in shock then looks off.)

Margo: You're lying. There's noway she'd ever be related to you.  
Ra Al Ghul: Oh but she is.  
Margo: Where's your proof? I think we all deserve to hear it. Mainly the woman who took her in when our parents kicked her out for being gay.

(Moira looks at her and then to Ra Al Ghul.)

Ra Al Ghul: I don't have to prove anything.  
Veracity: Yes you do. Either you show us the proof or no one will believe you. Because as far as i know without a DNA test there's no proof of her being your daughter.

(He walks over to her and grabs her face.)

Mary: No leave her alone.  
Ryan: Mary she'll be fine. She has Kate for a sister.

(Mary looks at her and nods her head at her.)

Ra Al Ghul: And what makes you think i need proof that she's my daughter.  
Veracity: Try for one thing. Like Margo said there's noway in hell she'd ever be your daughter.  
Ra Al Ghul: And why's that?  
Veracity: She's not insane.

(He smacks her sending her head to the side she looks up at him and then spits out the blood and looks at Mary.)

Veracity: I'm are right.

(She nods her head at her.)

Ra Al Ghul: She's my daughter and the next heir.

(Reagan looks at him and then to Moira.)

Reagan: I'm not the heir to anyone. I'm nothing like you. 

(He goes to hit only to have Ryan kick his leg sending him down.)

Mary: Ryan!  
Ryan: Sorry my leg itched.

(Mary looks at her and laughs. Back over in Crow they get a location and rush off to go and get them back Casey goes to follow but Mark has an agent throw him into a 

cell so he can't follow them. Back out at the warehouse Ra Al Ghul keeps telling them how Reagan's his daughter but no one is willing to listen to the story.)

Reagan: I'm not your daughter stop lying. I mean i know my mother slept around before she met our dad. But i didn't think she was that desperate.

(Hearing that Margo laughs. He looks at her and grabs her face.)

Ra Al Ghul: Just how much did your mother tell you about me?  
Reagan: Not enough. I really don't care. My mother never would of dated you.  
Ra Al Ghul: I was in love with your mother.

(Reagan looks at him and then to Margo who looks at her and then looks off.)

Reagan: My mother never would of slept with you. I'm not related to you. I don't care what you say. I know who i am. 

(She looks at her adopted mother and then to her sister who looks at her and then looks off. As he continues on with his story. Reagan's trying to keep from losing it 

and looks at sister again whose looking at her like she doesn't wanna believe it.)

Reagan: I'm not.  
Margo: I know.

(She smiles at her as Ra goes hit her only to have someone throw a Batarang at him and getting him to turn to see who it is.)

Ra Al Ghul: Batwoman!

(She jumps down and looks at him as she lands.)

Batwoman: You'd think you would take the hint when she say's she's not your daughter.  
Ra Al Ghul: No she is.  
Reagan: No i'm not. I don't want anything to do with your family. 

(Margo looks at her along with Moira as Reagan tackles Ra Al Ghul into the boxes.)

Margo: Reagan!  
Reagan: I'm fine. Get them out of here.

(Batwoman rushes over to everyone and starts untying them along with Mark and Sophie as they rush into the building.)

Mark: Reagan!  
Veracity: She's fine.

(He looks at her and helps them untie the other's. Over by them Reagan and Ra Al Ghul are fighting she punches him and then gets up and runs off with him right behind 

her. Over on the other side of the building he sneaks up on her and goes to into inject a drug into her system only to have Oliver fire an arrow his hand sending it 

flying as it hits the wall it breaks and he looks at him.)

Ra Al Ghul: No. 

(He goes to after him but Reagan throws him into the wall getting him to hurt himself as she goes to hit him he stabs her getting her to quickly back off and look 

down.)

Ra Al Ghul: You don't wanna be apart of my family fine. Then your adopted family and your ex can't have you either.

(Seeing Reagan quickly back off Oliver looks over at her and sees her holding her side.)

Oliver: Reagan!

(She turns and looks at him then she falls over only to be caught by Sara who had just gotten there as she falls into her she starts seeing the people she loves and 

cares about but the one person who she keeps seeing is the woman in the Bat suit. And can't help but wonder if only she hadn't of stolen the journal and given it to 

Magpie and even after that she wished she had told Kate just how much she mean't to her and how much she still means but seeing how close her and Sophie had gotten 

Reagan doesn't believe she'll ever get second chance redo. Over by Ra Al Ghul he goes to finish the job only to have Mark come in and puts the round right between his 

eyes as he rushes over to Reagan.)

Mark: Reagan!

(She looks at him and smiles at him.)

Mark: You stay with us you hear me.

(She nods her head at him. He gets over comms and calls Kate over to them and she rushes over to them as she gets to them she takes her cowl off and kneels down next 

to her and grabs her hand.)

Kate: Hey.  
Reagan: Hey.  
Kate: You stay with us you hear me.

(She nods her head at her.)

Reagan: Kate!

(She smiles at her as she puts her forehead to her's seeing it Sophie gets upset but walks over and helps them with her. Later back over at Crow Head Quarters up in 

their medical wing their all there waiting for news on Reagan as their waiting Mark walks over to Veracity.)

Mark: Hey.  
Veracity: Hey.  
Mark: Look i just wanted to.  
Veracity: No i can understand you being so upset.  
Mark: I was more than upset Vera but not at you.  
Veracity: I told him it wasn't a good idea.  
Mark: But yet you did it anyway.  
Veracity: I did and i'm so sorry. I never should of.  
Mark: So why did you?  
Veracity: I can honestly say i don't know. Because if there was one thing i was and still am sure of is that.  
Mark: What?  
Veracity: I still love you.

(He looks at her and then looks off.)

Mark: But you.  
Veracity: I know i did. And i'm not one to cheat.  
Mark: Do you love him?  
Veracity: Not as much as you.

(He looks at her and then looks off.)

Mark: I just.  
Veracity: I just need to know one thing.  
Mark: No i can't. I can't play nice with him Vera i can't. You wanna be with him that's fine. But as of now whatever friendship we had is dead. I can't be friends with 

someone whose willing to steal his friends girlfriend. I love you Veracity i never cheat on you. And i could never hate you. I love you too much. But him i'll hate the 

rest of my life. 

(Then he turns and walks off as she stands there in shock at what he said. As he walked off Calamity walked up to her and she hugged her getting her to smile at her.)

Calamity: I'm sorry Vera.  
Veracity: So am i. I love him Cal.  
Calamity: I know.

(She continues to hold her. Hours later after being brought out of surgery and being put into a room everyone of Reagan's friends and family went to see her to see how 

she was doing after visiting with her for awhile they would leave and over next couple of months Reagan and Kate start spending time together and getting to know each 

other again and it all started going well for them when Mary did a DNA test against Ra Al Ghul and Reagan with permission from Reagan herself. After getting the tests 

back she went and told her after learning the truth and knowing for a fact that she wasn't Ra Al Ghul's daughter they were all proven wrong she's not Ra Al Ghul's 

daughter in fact her mother never even knew who he was or so that's what she told Reagan and Margo when they asked her about him. And by the looks on their faces she 

could tell they didn't believe her but she left it at that.)

Margo: She's lying Reagan.  
Reagan: I know. Just like i know these are a lie.  
Margo: Think someone switched them?  
Reagan: Yeah. But i really don't care. As long as he's dead and i'm still alive to tell Kate how i still feel about her.  
Margo: So what's stopping you?

(She laughed at her as she walked out of the house and headed off towards Wayne Tower where she found Kate working on some paper work hearing her walk in Kate smiled 

at her as she got up and walked over to her as she gets to her Kate grabs her into her and kisses her getting Reagan to smile in it as their kissing she continues to 

smile in it then she pulls away from her.)

Kate: Sorry not sorry.  
Reagan: I didn't think you were.

(She kisses her again as their kissing they both fall back onto the couch as they land on it Reagan deepens it sending them into a love making session right there in 

Kate's office. Later their both on her couch being covered by the blanket that was draped over the back of her couch kissing as their kissing Kate deepens it sending 

them into another love making session. As for Mark after having that conversation with Veracity he went back to Port Charles and spent some more time with his friends. 

And started getting close to Chase to which both Michael and Willow noticed and then pushed them towards each other making them laugh.)

Mark: You are right?  
Chase: I will be.

(Mark kisses him getting him to smile in it as their kissing Mark couldn't help but smile in it either. After both couples made each other official Casey tried to make 

trouble for them. But Mark and Chase ignored him and kept up with their relationship. Because even though Casey was trying to cause trouble for them they both had 

Michael and willow there for them including both Kate and Reagan and couldn't more grateful to their friends and family for being there for them. But no one is more 

grateful then Reagan who was given another chance by Kate and made a promise to herself that she wouldn't screw this one up and Kate made the same promise.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed that one shot because well it was a little weird typing up Reagan being Ra Al Ghul's daughter.


End file.
